Romano's Mansion
by TomatoPiranha
Summary: Something odd is going on and countries are starting to dissapear. Everything leads up to one thing, the mysterious mansion that they have all been invited too. Nothing makes sense and they must figure out the reason to these dissapearences. Not copying Hetaoni, based off of a mmd youtube video.
1. Chapter 1

Romano's Mansion Chapter 1

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers Note: Hellooo all you fan-fic. readers/Hetalia fans! Okay, so I based this almost directly off of a you-tube series called Romano's Mansion. So the credit for comin' up w/ this amazing idea is the person who made those videos (who I ended up subscribing to) so ya, if u have not watched it I really suggest it! Especially if you are a fan of hetaoni, though it sounds like it's just a rip off of it, it's not cause it's like it's own story sorta thing, no mention of hetaoni even in there. Oh nd also this is sorta like the prologe, since it happens before Romano actually enters the mansion. So ya! Hope u all like it nd stuff, comment plz nd tell me how i did ;)

It was raining outside. Hard. Almost hard enough to where you could not see three feet ahead of you.

"-sigh-"

"Are you okay Germany?" Japan asked.

Japan and Germany were both in a green car driving down a long dark road. It was probably a smartcar given it's small size.

"I...I just hope that Italy's okay" Germany said looking at a black card in his hand.

"Germany, I don't know exactly what's going on, but I'm sure that we'll get through it just fine" Japan said glancing over at Germany for a second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I just don't get it though! What exactly happened then. I don't think that bruder would lie about something like that. Something is definetly off Japan" Germany said angrily pushing the lock on the door back and fourth.

"Yes, I do believe that something may be going on" Japan agreed.

-Flashback-

"I just don't get whats going on, do you Germany?" Japan asked sitting with his usual good posture in a small room.

"No, I don't either. Are they trying to prank us or something? It is not April first or anything." Germany replied sitting his elbow on the table. Japan noticed the slight lack of manners, but ignored it as it was only the two of them.

"Your right, what if they are in trouble or something?" Japan asked.

"Hm, we should discuss this with the rest of the nations" Germany said.

Recently, some of the nations had started dissapearing. First America and Spain had mysteriously dissapeared. Then hours later, Romano, and then England. No one had known where to, or why they had dissapeared. They just, vanished.

Downstairs, Italy was cooking pasta and Prussia was taking a nap while the two were talking.

"Pasta, Pasta, oh how I love my Pasta" Italy sang stirring the spagetti which was boiling in a pot. "Mm, I can't wait till it's done, it smells so good! I hope that Germany will like it, I made it extra good just for him!" Italy said smiling humming a song.

Prussia was napping in the room next to the kitchen on the floor. He wasn't sleeping well, partially since Italy's singing was keeping him up. As he was about to fall asleep, a loud noise came from the kitchen, almost a sort of zapping noise as a red blotch appeared and dissapeared, and Italy's singing suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"I-Italy?" Prussia said sitting up rubbing his eyes. No answer. "Italy" Prussia yelled now becoming more alert standing up. Still no answer. "Italy answer me!" Prussia yelled running into the kitchen. No Italy. He had dissapeared, just like some nations recently had. Prussia was shocked, he ran up the stairs to quickly go and tell the other two.

"Y-You guys! I-Italy just dissapeared!" Prussia said out of breath once he slammed open the door leaning on the post.

"What!?" Germany said slamming his hands on the table quickly standing up.

Germany pushed Prussia out of the way, as he ran down the stairway, leaving Prussia and Japan following. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he saw that there indeed was no singing giggling Italy in the kitchen cooking pasta.

"I-I can't believe it!" Germany said hitting one of his hands on the counter-top.

"Wait, Germany! Whats that?" Japan said pointing over to the corner of the kitchen where a single black card sat. Germany quickly picked up the card, flipping it back and fourth.

"It says 'Happy Halloween, your invited to come to a party! Please, try your best to come and we'll see you there.' Damn! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Germany said.

"I'm not sure. It's not halloween, or even close to it" Japan said.

"I don't know" Prussia said as Germany flipped the card to the other side revealing an address. "We're going to go save Italy" Germany said putting the card in his large pocket.

"No bruder, what if something happens to you?" Prussia said.

"I have to save Italy" Germany said looking into his older brother's red eyes.

"So you would get yourself killed for someone else?" Prussia asked glaring at him.

Germany looked at his brother. After a moment he turned, and walked out of the room. "Ah, wait Germany" Japan said running out of the room also to join him.

"You don't know what your doing! Nobody who is not as awesome as me

could ever defeat whoever's doing this!" Prussia yelled out at Germany, who was now getting his coat on while walking out the door with Japan.

"Let's go" Germany said to Japan as he shut the door.

"Hai!"

-Flashback End-

"Dammit, bruder should learn to toughen up some" Germany scouled out the window.

A moment of silence went by. All that could be heard was the quiet car driving over the pavement, and the falling of the rain. Suddenly, a red flash appeared infront of the car, and a loud zapping noise was heard. Japan hit the brakes hard, jerking both him and Germany forward. As the car stopped and the flash dissapeared, Japan and Germany looked at eachother.

"What was that?" Japan asked with a scared look on his face.

"I don't know. Do you see anything?" Germany asked Japan.

"I don't think so, let me check" he said opening his door stepping out to look at the road. "No I don't really see anything, maybe my eyesight's starting to go bad" Japan said picking up an umbrella from the car.

"Hm, thats weird. I wonder what that was then" Germany said. He was tapping his hand next to the button that he was messing with earlier, his door was currently unlocked and he didn't know it. Suddenly, Germany's door swung open, and England was infront of him. He had just appeared out of nowhere, and his face was only about an inch away from the German's. He noticed that Englands eyes were red. They were not usually red, they were green. He was also smiling, but not the nice kind of smiling. Before Germany had any time to react, he was gone. Germany only had about a second to look around though, because the next second England was in his car straddling him, trying to choke him.

Japan noticed the whole thing happen, and crawled across the top of the car. Taking his umbrella, he was able to hit England while he was strangling Germany. He did it again and again, until England turned around. Instead of trying to strangle Germany, he was now also ontop of the car wrestling the smaller Asian man. As the two fought, the bright red light appeared again. All three dissapeared with the light. All that was left was the car, which was left in the rain still running with all the lights on and both doors open.

Japan woke up a few minutes later in a pond, no, on a pond. Looking up, he wondered where the hell he could be. He stood up and looked around. Nothing but just water and trees, and also a Japanese styled house that was also sitting ontop of the water. It was a very large and expenisve one, but Japan didn't have much time to really look at it, he had to find a way out of that place. A sudden light then came up from the water, it was a different color then the red one, it was blue and it was different from the one earlier. Emerging from the blue light, was England. Japan figured out that it must have been from England's magic this time, he had always been the best country in usuing it. As he emerged, the blue light then faded. He was also standing ontop of the water, holding some sort of wand. Though Japan didn't have an actual weapon, an umbrella could maybe just do it. He was always the best at usuing a katana, why not use the umbrella to his advantage.

England had an evil smile on his face, which may have frightened Japan a little bit, but now was not the time to be thinking about it. He had to win this fight. Both running at each other, Japan and England clashed weapons. Japan was able to hit England a few times with his umbrella, but it was no match for a magic wand. While dodging a shot, Japan got punched by England, hard. He fell back onto the water unconcious. England stood over him for a moment still with an evil smile on his face. He then bent down and checked Japan's pulse. He was still alive. He smiled and stood up, lifting his wand to deal the last strike on Japan. Suddenly, a bird flew down from nowhere and snatched the wand, then flyed away. It was Prussia's bird.

Japan then gained back consiousness. Seeing England still yelling at the bird that was flying off with is wand, Japan picked up his umbrella and hit England. Falling over, England landed right ontop of Japan. England tried to wrestle him again wrapping his legs around Japan's neck, but then lost consiousness from being hit on the head by Japan.

Japan sighed, he did it. England regained consiousness, when he did his eyes were no longer red, but back to green.

"Hm, where am I?" England asked looking up. His legs were wrapped around Japan's shoulders, as he was sitting on his lap. Not knowing what had just gone on, England blushed a little and asked what happened.

Japan explained the whole situation, and England almost couldn't believe it. As they talked, a round white ghost watched from behind a corner before dissapearing. It almost looked like one from the mario games.

While that all happened, Germany was unconcious in an unknown place, with a gun by his hand, in the rain.

TO BE CONTINUED

Writers Note: OMG! I just gave a cliffhanger! If u want to follow u can, the next one will be number one, cause remember this is sorta like a pre-thingy. So if u like plz comment or follow or whatever ^.^ thank u peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

Romano's Mansion Chapter 2

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers Note: Hiii, ok so this is chapter 2 (obvioisly) it all may seem a little confusing in the beggining, but I promise it will become clear nd then you'll go like OMG I get it! (i hope cuz i'm just basing the story off of the youtube one which is not finished yet) Haha so ya, please read and write, idk why ppl say R and R cause write is not spelled w/ an r first, but whatever! Hope u enjoy ;)!

"Haah, hah, haah. What the hell is that thing?!" Romano said to himself while running as fast as he could. "It looks sortof like a black tomato, and it's following me! TOMATOES DON'T FOLLOW PEOPLE AND THEY AREN'T BLACK! Waagh-" he said tripping, falling on the ground. He quickly turned around to see it coming closer, his eyes wide and sweat dripping from his forehead. Romano had no idea where he was, it was just all grass with a black sky, nothing else but a hill.

Romano was speechless as the black tomato somehow came up to him as he was on the ground. He stared at it for a minute, and nothing happened.

"What th- WAAUH!" he yelled as suddenly it started to grow. He stumbled backwards trying to not let it touch him. It grew bigger and bigger. First the size of Romano, then twice his size, and then it grew even larger to the size of a large building.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?!" Romano said burying his face in his hands to hide the horror of this nightmare. As Romano looked up, he noticed something ontop of a nearby hill, that led off to a cliff ledge. It was England. He couldn't believe it, why was he here? Did he have something to do with this monster tomato thing? Was this one of his weird magic tricks gone wrong? Romano was baffled as he sat and stared at him.

"Hmph, someone will start to think that you love me or something if you keep staring at me like that" England said smirking lifting up a wand looking down at Romano, then at the giant tomato that was now starting to float.

"Heh" England said pointing his wand at the monster. A purple spell circle formed around him, as he shot something from his wand at the giant. "Take that you bloody bastard!" England said swinging his wand back and fourth still shooting at it. The tomato didn't seem to have any powers really, or at least that Romano could see, as it just took the blows that England was hitting it with. "Come on" England said now even more franticly waving his wand shooting faster at it. "Hmph, I guess it is time for the final blow then, prepare to die you bloody bastard!" he yelled putting his wand straight up in the air. A white light formed around him, as he shot it at the creature. The white light got bigger and brighter as it consumed the giant. All of a sudden, the bright light vanished, and so did the tomato. It was gone.

Romano looked up at England. The purple spell circle dissapeared, and he put the wand into his jacket. He looked down at Romano and smiled. Romano just kept looking up at him, completly amazed.

"You were amazing!" Romano yelled up at England with a smile on his face. It was a little odd for Romano to complement someone at such a level, but considering that England just saved his life, he didn't care.

"Thank you" England said smiling rubbing the back of his head as he climbed down to Romano.

"Hey what was that thing? It didn't look real at all. Was it dangerous or anything?" Romano asked as England walked up to him.

"I'm not sure, but it looked like a giant black tomato."

"I could see that."

"But it did have some magical powers" England said.

"Eh? Really?" Romano said sort of suprised.

"Yes, it drained some of my magic energy, and if I had not taken care of it, it would have exploded" he said.

"What? I didn't know that it would explode!" Romano said.

"Yes, it's sort of like a grenade. Someone must have set it off" England replied.

"Hm, thats weird. Who would do that?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets. "Wait, whats this?" he said as he felt something round in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a black tomato. "Waagh!" he said backing up dropping the tomato.

"Hey! Don't drop it idiot! I put it there!" England yelled carefully picking it up from the grass.

"What?! Why the hell would you put this in my pocket?! What if it explodes!" Romano yelled.

"Look, when I used my spell, I returned it to it's beggining form. It wont explode unless you make it" England said handing him back the tomato. "We might need it, I have no idea where we are anyways. Do you?"

"Oh, no I don't. I was just wondering the same thing." Romano said.

"Hey, you don't think that this is the same place that the others were taken to do you?" England asked. Earlier that day, Spain and America had dissapeared suddenly, and of course Romano and England were the two who were the most worried about them.

"Hmph, well if Spain is here I am going to be the one who saves him" Romano said.

"How about we split up and look for them? I'll look for America, you look for Spain" England said.

"Okay, but tell me this, where do we go?" Romano said crossing his arms.

England went silent. He didn't know where to go. He had just passed out and somehow been there with Romano, he didn't even know where they were. He also crossed his arms and looked away. As he looked to his right, he saw a black card.

"Hey, what is that?" England said pointing over to the black card.

"What the-" Romano said walking over to the card. "It says 'Happy Halloween, your invited to come to a party! Please try your best to come, and we'll see you there.' The hell?" Romano said as he read the note.

"Look on the back" England said.

Romano flipped over the card, which revealed directions on how to walk there from where they were. Though instead of just one way to get there, there was two.

"I bet this is where they are!" Romano said tightly gripping the card.

"But why does it have two ways to go from here? And how does it know our exact location?" England asked looking at Romano.

"Like hell I care! I'm going to go save Antonio!" Romano yelled. England noticed that Romano had used Spain's human name. They must have really been as close as people had said.

England sighed and placed his hand on Romano's shoulder. "I understand, just go and don't hurt youself" England said.

"Yeah, sure" Romano said looking at England, then turning and running the other way. He was taking the left path on the map, while England was taking the right. While Romano was running, he grabbed the pocket in his jacket. It held a picture of him and Spain from the day before. They were having a drink, and convinced the bar-tender to take a picture of them. Spain was trying to hug Romano while he was pushing him away. After the photo got developed, Romano decided to keep it in his coat pocket. He didn't know why he wanted to keep it, but he was glad he did. He looked at the directions again trying to focus on first getting there.

England watched Romano run away before turning the opposite direction to follow the other path. He was good at remembering things, so he only had to look at the directions once, thats why Romano took them. After Romano ran his way, England turned to the opposite direction. He could somewhat see trees a little way off in that direction, meaning that he was probably going to have the harder path to follow. Before going, he pulled out a small picture from his wallet. It had America and England on it smiling. One of the few times when they weren't bickering.

"He's going to be fine. He's like a cacroach, impossible to get rid of" England said to himself giving a slight smile. It then started to rain. It was a cold rain, that reminded England of the time that he and America had separated. A dark cold and rainy day. Though this just made England more determined to go find America. Stuffing the picture in his pocket, he ran off onto the path to go find America.

As England ran, he got up to the woods. Staring at the clump of trees, he knew that something was off.

"Hm, at least it's a little bit better in the woods since the rain can't get through the trees as well. But still, something just doesn't feel right" England said to himself pushing away the broken branches and such infront of him. He heard a crack from behind him, like a twig snapping. Quickly turning around. he saw nothing. As he kept on, he could still feel something following him. He didn't know if he was just paranoid or if something was really tailing him, but he had to keep going, so he kept on walking, though every once in a while he would turn back around just to check if something was following.

Romano had followed the directions on the map, just like it said, and he got to a large mansion.

"What the hell, this place is huge! How am I ever supposed to find Antonio in this place?" Romano said to himself. He looked at the card one last time, then put it in his pocket. He walked up to the masion. As he got closer to the front, he stopped and looked up at the humungous house. It looked almost like something you would see off of a horror movie. The old mansion that was falling apart with the lights on inside. Romano stood for a second, wondering just how he was going to go and find his partner, when he heard a noise behind him. It was a sort of growling/squeaking noise that sounded horrible. He was about to turn around, but never got to. Whatever the thing that made the noise was, it had attacked Romano, being successful in knocking him out. But before Romano blacked out, he tried to get a look at the thing. All that he could see though has a black shadow.

As Romano passed out, the thing backed away. It left Romano, lying infront of the mansion out cold. A few minutes later, England got to the mansion.

"Wow, this thing is huge!" England said looking up at the old mansion. "Sure is ugly looking though" he said. He looked around for the enterance and found it. He walked over to it, but on the way he tripped over something. "Bloody hell, what did I just trip over" England said brushing off his hands. He looked down by his feet to see Romano still unconcious with a picture of him and Spain on the ground. It must have fallen out of his pocket.

"Romano, Romano! Are you okay?!" England asked sitting next to him. "Damn, he's out cold. I wonder why he passed out" England wondred after checking Romano's pulse. He picked up the picture of Romano and Spain from the mud. "He'll probably still want this" he said wiping it off putting it into his pocket. England heard a twig snap, and then the weird growling hissing noise that Romano heard earlier. "W-What the hell is that?! Come out and figh-" England said as whatever it was suddenly attacked him from the shadows. He was thrown about five feet, and hit an old pile of logs. It was still raining, and both England and Romano were unconcious infront of the mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED

Writers Note: Ahh another cliff-hanger! This was before the last sortof chapter thingy happened, just to let u know. Don't worry it will become clear soon! (i mean it shud be, the dude who makes the videos still has to finish the end and I am completly basing these off of them so idk what the ending is yet!) if u feel like commenting u can ;) lol i wont stop ya, oh nd sorry if like the writers comments r too long, if u want me to shorten I can, i just like commenting on things ^.^ nd im sure all u good people out there do to, so plz comment! (btw i dont care if their anonymous r whatever) so I hoped u liked this chappy, I can't wait till my country finally comes in! Poor England having to miss America D: Take me instead! I'm American! haha sorry fan-girl moment, i'll shut up now, thx for readin! ;D


End file.
